Une nuit plus intense que les autres
by ncistivafic
Summary: One-shot basé sur un flash back de Ziva écrit par une amie et dont je devais écrire la suite. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Laissez quelques reviews ! ;


flash back :

"17 ans... Une salle de classe... Un cours de littérature... Un crayon heurtant avec saccades les feuilles d'un cahier... La chaleur... L'ennui... Un regard soudain... Des yeux gris... Un sourire... Un deuxième sourire... Une cour sableuse du Mossad... Un baiser... Des mois de baisers... Une nuit chaude... Un camion de munitions... Une nuit blanche... Des mois de retard... Positif... Un aveu... Une gifle... Une mission... Un pub... Des nuages de fumée de cigarettes... Une tenue sexy... Lui... Un sourire... Une caresse... Une chanson... Une explosion... Un hôpital... Un diagnostique: à survécu... Des condoléances... N'a pas survécu... Un enterrement... Des pleurs... Une rose... Un ventre... 18 ans... Une fillette... Laetitia... Un sourire d'enfant... Un sourire... Des années qui passent... Un nouveau boulot... Des nouveaux partenaires... Ses 7 ans... Un secret: son secret."

Une nuit plus intense que les autres.

_Chaque jour et chaque nuit c'est la même chose, ce même souvenir, ce même fantôme qui la hante, ces mêmes évènements qui l'empêchent de dormir paisiblement, et enfin, cet être qui lui est si chère et qui met un point d'honneur à enfoncer ce passé, (qu'elle voudrait oublier), dans la réalité._

- Hey ! Ziva !

La voix de Tony sortit la belle israélienne de ses pensées qui vagabondaient, comme à chaque fois qu'on approchait de cette date fatidique, du côté de ses origines, de la chaleur, du sable, du désert presque oppressant, bref, du Mossad.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu as l'air absente…

- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée…

- Si tu le dis… conclut-il peu convaincu

Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau mais continua à observer la jeune femme qui était repartie au plus profond du désert. Elle sursauta en entendant le traditionnel :

- Prenez vos affaires on a un marin mort à Bethesda !

Phrase de Gibbs où seul le grade du marin décédé et le lieu différait à chaque fois. Aussitôt ordonné, aussitôt exécuté, les agents se retrouvaient dans l'ascenseur, puis dans la voiture, et ensuite sur le lieu du crime.

Sur place, elle interrogea la personne qui avait découvert le corps. Tony et McGee prenaient des photos et cherchaient des indices, tandis que Gibbs parlait avec Ducky. Ensuite tout ce petit monde rentra au NCIS où la matinée se passa en recherches sur la victime, mais aussi sur la personne qui l'avait trouvé et qui était son ami, et par là même, suspect aussi. L'enquête fut vite bouclée. En effet, sur une vidéo surveillance on voyait cet ami suivre la victime et la tuer. Quelques heures plus tard (2 pour être précise), on entendait plus dans l'open space que les touches des claviers des ordinateurs de nos agents préférés qui tapaient leurs rapports sur l'affaire qu'ils venaient de clore. A cet instant, Ziva se leva, présenta un morceau de papier à Gibbs avec inscrit :

« _Comme tout les 6 juillets depuis maintenant quatre ans, voudras-tu bien garder Laetitia cette nuit et demain, et me laisser partir un peu plus tôt ce soir ? »_

Et comme chaque année, Gibbs écrivait en dessous de cette phrase :

« _Bien sur, pas de soucis. Tu sais que si tu as besoin je suis là. »_

Comme chaque année, McGee et Tony regardaient la scène sans comprendre. Ils savaient juste que une semaine avant le 6 juillet, Ziva était bizarre, puis que le 6 juillet à 14heures, elle renouvelait la scène du bout de papier qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux, et qu'enfin elle partait avec Gibbs à 17heures au lieu de 19, et ne venait pas travailler le lendemain, comme Gibbs qui ne venait pas non plus. Ce jour là ne dérogea pas à la règle, à une exception près. A 16h45, Tony reçu un mail de sa coéquipière (chose qui n'arrivait jamais le 6 juillet).

From : Ziva&

To : The_beautiful_

_« Je sais que tu te fais du souci pour moi à cette période de l'année, mais malgré la force de mes sentiments pour toi, comprends moi, je ne peux rien te dire… »_

From : The_beautiful_

To : Ziva&

_« Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi… »_

From : Ziva&

To : The_beautiful_

_« Je sais, mais pour l'instant je ne me sens pas la force de te confier ce secret… La seule personne à savoir ici, c'est Gibbs. Peut-être que j'aurais plus de courage l'année prochaine…"_

From : The_beautiful_

To : Ziva&

"_D'accord…"_

From : Ziva&

To : The_beautiful_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, un jour viendra où je surmonterai tout ça et où tu sauras. »_

From : The_beautiful_

To : Ziva&

_« Je l'espère pour toi. Courage. On se voit après demain ? »_

From : Ziva&

To : The_beautiful_

_« Bien sur, merci pour ta compréhension. »_

Sur ce dernier message, elle se leva et Gibbs aussi. Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Ziva. Là, Gibbs récupéra Laetitia, la fille de Ziva, âgée de sept ans maintenant, et laissa la jeune femme seule.

Elle pouvait alors commencer sa journée de commémoration.

Elle s'asseyait d'abord au bord de son lit et revoyait le moment où elle avait annoncé à son père qu'elle était enceinte, bien avant ses 18 ans et où elle avait pris une gifle mémorable. Son père avait ensuite donné l'ordre d'une mission sous couverture avec l'agent Talev pour le soir même. Elle avait passé l'après-midi dans la chambre de ce même agent avec qui elle avait projeté de passer le reste de sa vie. A ce moment là de ses souvenirs, allongée dans son lit, elle revivait chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque seconde d'excitation passée pour la dernière fois de sa vie entre les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Comme à chaque fois après ce passage de son histoire, elle s'endormait une heure ou deux et se réveillait en sueur et sursaut aux alentours de 23h30.

Elle se levait alors, allumait une dizaine de petites bougies dans son salon et visionnait trois fois de suites, les larmes aux yeux, la vidéo de surveillance des caméras du bar où elle avait été en mission ce soir là, avec Talev. Elle revoyait ainsi minutes après minutes, l'ambiance, les regards et même un dernier baiser échangé avec l'homme de sa vie. Puis l'explosion, du sang partout, et l'extinction des caméras. Elle changeait alors de vidéo, et enchainait presque mécaniquement sur le reportage du journal télévisé où elle voyait évacuer les blessés, lui, elle, d'autres…

Après elle éteignait la télé, se couchait sur le canapé pour finir son voyage à travers le passé par ses longues journées passées à l'hôpital à attendre de bonnes nouvelles. Il était enfin tiré d'affaire, et puis, il avait fait une rechute. Son cœur s'était arrêté pour ne plus jamais repartir. Il était mort sans qu'elle ai pu le revoir. Puis, Laetitia était née elle, la seule lumière dans la noirceur de ce tableau… Le souvenir prenait fin, la page était tournée jusqu'à l'année suivante. Les larmes coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter le long de son visage. Après avoir revécu tout cela pendant plus d'une semaine, elle était à bout et ses nerfs ne pouvaient supporter plus longtemps ces souvenirs et comme chaque année, il fallait qu'elle oublie. A 6heures du matin, elle buvait, assise dans son canapé, bières, pastis, vodkas, jusqu'à oublier totalement ce qui l'avait amenée à boire autant. Vers 19heures, Gibbs entrait seul et venait s'occuper de sa seconde fille, qu'il trouvait, comme chaque année, au bord du coma éthylique. Il la réveillait doucement et elle versait encore un torrent de larmes dans ses bras, il la couchait ensuite dans son lit, et apaisée par cette présence, qui veillait sur son sommeil, elle s'endormait.

_Il restait avec elle jusqu'au lendemain matin, où elle se réveillait en pleine forme pour reprendre sa vie normale jusqu'au 6 juillet suivant…Qui serait peut-être différent si elle réussissait à avouer à Tony tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Alors peut-être qu'à ce moment là, elle cesserait sa commémoration annuelle pour vivre une autre histoire avec un homme merveilleux qui hantait ses jours comme ses nuits tout au long de l'année…_

Fin


End file.
